Odd is never a bad thing
by PuddingIsMyPatronus
Summary: Luna walks in on Draco crying to Myrtle in Half-Blood Prince. A short one shot. I do not own the characters and don't claim them. Maybe a bit OOC.


Don't hate me, this is probably really OOC for Draco,Myrtle, and Luna. I'm really sorry.

Anyway, I wrote this, uhm And I'd like for you to review it and tell me what you thought. Thanks!

A prize for Kierstin! :)

A sob came from the second floor girls bathroom. Many had thought it was simply Moaning Myrtle, the ghost was quite sensitive and nearly always bawling. No one took the time to realize that the sobs had a masculine air to them, no one heard the soft comforts that Myrtle whispered. No one did, that is until Luna Lovegood decided to check in.

Luna trusted in things that were never there, she believed in the tallest of tales. The blond was almost like an outcast to the school of Hogwarts, her petite appearance, and dreamy look seemed to clear others away until they felt the need to ridicule someone. Then they went straight to her.

"Myrtle?" She asked softly, slipping into the bathroom quietly. Myrtle looked greatly distressed. That was not what interested Luna though, what interested her was that there was another figure, leaning over a sink in the bathroom. The sobbing she had heard from outside the restroom had stopped for a moment, before it continued. Though this time softly.

"Shh, it's all right. Everything will be fine I'm sure, at least you aren't dead like I am!" Myrtle told the figure. This did nothing to control the sobs emitting from the person. The ghost tried to pat his back, only to have her hand go through him.

Luna was pretty sure it was a him after all. Myrtle finally looked to Luna. The ghostly teens eyes furrowed and her lips formed a scowl. "Get out!" She yelped floating over to Luna, who merely walked forward, ignoring the ghost's attempts to make her leave the room.

The hunched over figure rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"You're crying Draco." Obviously.

Luna stood by him and placed a hand on his back, rubbing it in soothing circles, even though she didn't know what was going on.

His tears kept coming as he muttered to himself softly, "He'll kill them. I can't do it and he'll kill them." Luna didn't know what on Earth he was talking about. It was odd, even to her. Draco Malfoy was hunched over crying, and she was comforting him. It wasn't like he pushed her away at all.

Very strange.

A long time passed before the tears soon ended.

"Draco?" Luna muttered quietly watching the boy carefully.

Malfoy sniffed and rubbed his eyes before looking at Luna, his eyes puffy and red. "What?"

"You were crying. Why?" She questioned, sitting down in the floor looking up at him, slightly confused. "Who is "He" and why is he going to kill "them"?"

Draco looked away, standing up and straightening his uniform. "It's none of your concern."

"But, it is of yours."

A scowl formed on his face as he looked at Myrtle, who looked sorry to ever bring something like that up with him. The ghost had only been trying to help. He had been there for her, he had cried so many times before. This time, this time it was different. Very different. He couldn't stop the tears. Myrtle had done her best, she really did. There was only so much a ghost could do though.

"It doesn't matter. There is nothing you or anyone else can do. Nothing, you got it? Now get out!" Draco commanded, whirling back around looking at Luna. He wanted her to go, to leave him alone. To stop asking questions. After all, that's what started it in the first place.

Myrtle's bloody questions! He wanted nothing more to do with this tonight.

"All right." She muttered, getting out of the floor and dusting herself off before walking over to the angered blond. "There is always something you can do. Always." She told him, as she took his hand for a mere moment before he yanked away.

"Go. Don't tell anyone. Ever."

"Of course Draco. I won't tell a soul." Luna told him dreamily. A smile lit up her face a moment. "It will be our secret. No one will ever know. Everyone does cry. I cried a long time ago, you know. When my mother died. She was making a potion. It blew up. Everyone cries , it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Draco looked at the girl as if she was insane. Even her looks portrayed signs of being crazy. Her hair wispy, and her eyes looked as if they were clouded over. And to him, her sharing this story meant nothing to him and added to her craziness.

"Good bye Draco, send me owl if you like. I think...that that would be … very nice." Luna told him, before running her fingers over his hand as she turned away. Draco watched after her as she left the bathroom, a skip in her step.

She was odd.

Odd never did mean a bad thing. It most certainly did not mean Draco would send her owl post though.

"Draco, are you-"

Myrtle didn't even get time to finish. The teen left the bathroom.

Myrtle sighed as she floated into her stall, hoping Draco would come back. The ghost highly doubted he would though.

Read and Review? ;-;


End file.
